


Nightmare

by btamin



Series: HP Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Fiendfyre, M/M, Room of Requirement, the character death isnt that bad i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamin/pseuds/btamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is plagued by nightmares after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Harry couldn’t sleep. Sleep meant dreams. Dreams meant nightmares. Nightmares made Harry wish that he chose not to come back to life.

Nightmares mean repeats of history. Nightmares mean staying in the past. Nightmares mean not being able to move on.

When Harry sleeps, he sees every death he witnessed throughout his life. He sees Cedric being hit by Avada Kedavra, Sirius falling through the veil, Dumbledore falling off the Astronomy Tower. Harry sees every person that fell during the Second Wizarding War. Harry lives through the pain over and over again every time he closes his eyes.

The nightmare Harry has most often is in the Room of Requirements. He sees the violent swirls of Fiendfyre, burning and destroying everything in its path. Harry sees the fyre swallow Crabbe whole as if the bulky boy had been the size of a grain of salt. Harry sees Ron and Hermione veering left and right, trying not to succumb to the blazing flames. He sees himself trying to pull Draco onto his broom—and failing.

Harry sees Draco’s sweaty hand slipping from his grip, eyes filling with panic. He see’s Draco’s eyes spilling with tears, throat choking back a cry, hand flying to claw his throat, as Draco always did when he was anxious. Harry sees Draco crumple down onto the ground next to Goyle. Harry hears him yell a faint  _ ‘Go! Save yourself!’ _ before speeding away towards the door with a moment of hesitation. Harry sees Draco mouth a final ‘I love you.’

Harry sees his lover perish in the heat of the Fiendfyre.

*     *     *

Three hundred and sixty-five days from May 2nd, 1998, Harry Potter has fallen asleep one hundred and seventy-eight times.

Three hundred and sixty-five days from May 2nd, 1998, Harry Potter has lived through the death of Draco Malfoy one hundred and thirteen times.

Three hundred and sixty-five days from May 2nd, 1998, Harry Potter has broken down four hundred and twenty-three times because he wasn’t able to save his lover.

Three hundred and sixty-five days from May 2nd, 1998, Harry Potter downs a bottle of poison to never dream again.

Three hundred and sixty-five days from May 2nd, 1998, Harry Potter downs a bottle of poison to join his friends and family and lover beyond the veil.

Three hundred and sixty-five days from May 2nd, 1998, Harry Potter downs a bottle of poison to join Draco Malfoy beyond the veil.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback and comments. it's what drives me to write more. thanks for reading <3


End file.
